


Izuku the Helltaker

by Admiral_Drifter



Category: Helltaker, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of hugs, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku Gets A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shiozaki Ibara is suspicious, Some angst, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Supportive Midoriya Inko, but he dies for like two minutes, get dunked on Bakugou, he does get better, no lewd scenes on-screen, though there will be some non-explicit lewd moments, you'll see what we mean, you'll see what we mean when we get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Drifter/pseuds/Admiral_Drifter
Summary: When All Might leaves Izuku on the roof, his last thread of hope snaps. Instead of going downstairs, he jumps off the side to end it all. His death, however, creates a spiritual logistics error. He doesn't belong in Hell, but Heaven won't take him yet. In the end, he gets sent back to Earth.But he does not get sent back alone.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Midoriya Izuku & Azazel (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Cerberus (Helltaker), Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Lucifer (Helltaker), Romance - TBA
Comments: 73
Kudos: 568





	1. How Far Did I Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> Admiral - Howdy folks! Welcome to a new publication! A bit of a departure from Cobalt Star, I know, but when I wrote this first chapter and showed it to Drifter, he became enamored with it and literally requested we work together to make more, so you get a second fic from us both! Pretty sure this is gonna be the first MHA/Helltaker crossover, and-
> 
> *Guy comes in, leaves a note, and leaves*
> 
> Oh sorry, just a minute. *reads* ...oh, from that guy... *tosses note* Well, turns out this is actually the second crossover fic to come out, but the first one where the demons are still demons and not cutsie widdle moe moe human girls, so I still claim the first spot. XD Anyway, this fic is gonna start a bit dark but turn fluffy and sweet pretty quickly. 
> 
> Read on, and tell us what you think!

Izuku stood on the roof long after All Might left. His words still rang through Izuku’s head. Even the number one hero didn’t think Izuku was capable of anything. Did that...did that mean he really wasn’t capable of anything? That he would always be a weak, useless deku? 

That...that he was better off dead?

Izuku didn’t even notice he was moving until his hands hit the guardrail around the roof. Maybe Kacchan was right. Maybe he’d come back with a quirk if he died first. His mom would be better off, at least. She wouldn’t have to worry about having to take care of someone useless like him. 

Izuku teared up a bit as he hopped over the rail. This building was at least ten stories tall. Several times higher than his school roof. Surely a jump from up here would kill him, right? Wouldn’t matter how he landed, a fall from up here would do him in no matter what. Should he write a letter first? Nah, waste of paper. Wiping his eyes, he took a breath and pushed off the side.

He fell straight down, towards the ground in a side alley. With any luck, no one would find him for a while. Maybe they’d never find him, if he was lucky. Izuku closed his eyes before impact. He thought he heard someone screaming, but no. No one would scream for him. 

He kept falling. And falling. How far was this drop anyway? Just as he was about to open his eyes, he impacted the ground. He didn’t feel any pain, heard no snapping of bones or splattering of flesh. Heck, him falling out of his bed had a bigger impact than this. He slowly got on his hands & knees before opening his eyes. 

He wasn’t in the alley. In fact, it didn’t look like he was in the city at all. He was randomly underground, in some brightly lit cave. He could see fires around him, and there were tunnels that he presumed led to other chambers. Did he fall and hit the ground so hard he fell underground? How would he have survived that? Izuku looked up, not seeing any hole above him. What happened?

“Well hello there!” a boisterous female voice yelled from behind him. Izuku squeaked and turned around to face the voice. Standing there was a _very_ tall woman with grey skin and white hair. Her eyes were shining a brilliant white, like spotlights. Her forearms were clad in clawed gauntlets with tonfas bolted to them, which managed to distract Izuku from just how promiscuous the rest of her attire was. 

“Um, hello?” Izuku finally managed to ask. The woman gave a feral grin before reaching down and grabbing Izuku by his face and hoisting him off the ground.

“Welcome to Hell, runt!” the woman laughed. “I’ll admit, it kinda hurts seeing ‘em young like you down here, but whatever! Now, let’s see what you’re guilty of, kiddo!”

Izuku whimpered as her claws dug into his face, closing his eyes as tears welled up. He was in Hell. Reincarnation wasn’t a thing. Just his luck. No matter what he did he always screwed up. Now he would suffer forever for his-

“What in Hell, kid!?” the woman yelled. 

Izuku opened his eyes again. The woman holding him up was looking at him in disbelief. There also seemed to be green light everywhere. Wait a minute, that light was coming from him!?

“You’re, like, one of the purest people I’ve ever seen!” the woman shrieked. “I can see some lies out of concern for your mother, and you committed suicide, but otherwise you are pure-hearted, selfless, generous! You don’t belong down here at all!” 

“Does that mean you’ll stop holding my face?” Izuku whined.

“Heaven, no!” the woman yelled as she started walking, dragging Izuku by his head. “I need my boss to look at you! She’ll know what to do!” 

With his face still in the woman’s iron grip, Izuku was shaken with each step. He tried to look around, but most of the scenery was just red cavern tunnels. No pits of screaming souls, no pools of lava, it wasn’t even really that hot. What kind of Hell was this?

“Hell is different for each soul, kid,” the woman explained. Oh, Izuku must have been muttering again. “Plus, you’re too bright to suffer down here. Now stop talking.” Izuku sighed and let the woman drag him along. He shut his eyes and tried not to think too much about anything. As a result, he had no idea how long he had been dragged along before the woman hoisted him off the ground again.

“Boss, we got a problem here!” the woman shouted.

“Don’t just wave him around like that!” another female voice shouted. “Put him down!” 

Izuku finally felt relief when the woman dropped him. He squeaked when he hit the floor, and only then opened his eyes. Now he was in some place like a large office, sitting on a large black carpet. In front of him was a desk that looked like it was carved out from the cavern walls itself. Standing behind the desk was a woman _even taller_ than the one who grabbed his face. Seriously, she must have been tall as All Might. She also had long white hair with deep red eyes (with a mole under her left one). She wore a pitch black business suit with a shirt red as her eyes and gloves pale as her hair. It took Izuku a moment to notice she was wearing a spiky black coronet, but he was more focused on the pair of horns sticking out from her head. Izuku briefly wondered what sort of quirk she had, if she had one.

“So,” the woman asked with narrowed eyes and a scowl, “what’s the kid’s story?”

“He’s a pure soul,” the first woman glowered. “He doesn’t belong down here. Only reason he was put down here was because he committed suicide. Don’t think he can stay here.” At this statement, the woman behind the desk, presumably the leader of this place (Satan?) hopped the desk and crouched down to get a closer look at the still-glowing Izuku. Said boy grew increasingly nervous as the woman just stared without saying a word. Despite all the current circumstances, he could not help but think she was rather pretty.

“Can’t keep him here,” the woman stood up after a minute or two of silence, “but Heaven won’t take him after that suicide. Congrats kid, you get to live again.”

“W-what?” Izuku stuttered. “B-but, I can’t go back there!”

“...What?” the boss lady asked. 

“I can’t go back there!” Izuku repeated. “I’m worthless up there! I’m small! Weak! I don’t have a quirk! I’m completely useless up there!” Izuku curled up and began to cry. “I’m just a waste of space…” Neither woman spoke after that. Izuku’s depressed sobs were the only thing heard in the entire chamber. After a bit of time, the boss lady sighed and crouched down again, gently rubbing Izuku’s head.

“Look, kid,” the woman explained, “under normal circumstances I’d be more than happy to take ya. Everyone knows how much I like getting human souls. You, however, definitely can’t stay down here. You’re too good for down here. Plus, no human is a waste of space. You’ll find your talent up there, trust me.” Izuku stopped sobbing, but stayed curled up as he gave a pained laugh.

“Not sure there’s enough left of me to go back to,” Izuku stated. “I did jump off a ten-story building.”

“Life’s full of surprises,” the woman responded. She removed her hand from his head and snapped her fingers. In an instant, Izuku’s form flickered away, leaving the two women alone. The boss lady stood back up and groaned as she stretched.

“He’ll be back,” the first lady spoke up. “He’s not in the sorta mindset a human would need to survive.”

“I know,” the boss groaned as she pinched her nose. “...I know what to do.”

\---

Izuku gasped as he came back to his senses. He took several deep breaths while looking around. He wasn’t in Hell. Nor was he in the alley he had plummeted towards earlier. He was in a hospital bed. His body was covered in bandages, and there was an IV hooked to his arm. Looking out the window, he saw it was night outside. How long was he out?

“You’ve been unconscious for two days!” a chipper female voice exclaimed.

“Two whole days!” a second one chirped.

“Everyone was so worried!” a third one declared.

Izuku jumped from surprise and turned towards the voices. Sitting next to him were three women that definitely weren’t there a moment ago. All three had long white hair tied towards the end with red eyes, similar to the boss lady he met earlier. In fact, their overall appearance was almost identical to that woman. The main differences were the fact all three had wolf ears instead of horns, pronounced fangs, and wide smiles with a smattering of freckles on their cheeks. They also wore black gloves, and lacked any coats. Closer inspection revealed they all had long black tails that ended in arrowhead-like points. They had to be triplets.

“W-who are you?” Izuku managed to croak before coughing. One of the tall women immediately grabbed a nearby glass of water and tilted Izuku forward a bit to let him sip. After a few sips, the woman gently eased Izuku back down and returned to her seat between her sisters.

“I’m Cerutie,” the middle woman smiled.

“I’m Beruma,” the woman on the left beamed.

“And I’m Usui!” the one on the right giggled.

“You’ve already met our boss!” Cerutie continued. “She gave us the mission to watch over you!”

“If you died again,” Beruma explained, “you’d go back down to Hell, but you don’t belong there!”

“So,” Usui smiled, “we’re here to help make sure you don’t die before you atone for your suicide!”

“...Great,” Izuku sighed and closed his eyes. 


	2. How do we move forward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral - Howdy folks! Sorry it took so long to get this up! Been busy with sooooo much other stuff. XD Anyway, hope ya enjoy this one!
> 
> ALSO, TRIGGER WARNING! WE SEE IZUKU'S FALL HERE AND IT AIN'T EXPLICIT BUT IT AIN'T FUN

Izuku lay in bed that night, still trying to process everything that had happened to him. He had died, that was undeniable. He had gone to Hell, equally undeniable. But now he was alive again for being too good to stay down there. And just when he hoped things wouldn’t get any crazier, he was now stuck in a hospital room with three demon women.

He turned his gaze to the table in the room. Two of the demon ladies were sitting at it. One of them was reading a book titled ‘How To Take Care Of Humans.” The other one was laying her head on her arms, dozing in the late night. It was the placement of the third one that made Izuku antsy.

The third lady, Beruma, was in the bed with him. She wasn’t doing anything naughty, thankfully, but she was hugging Izuku close and gently rubbing his cheek. He was honestly surprised she could even fit in the bed. She wasn’t saying anything either, just resting her cheek on his head and quietly humming a song. Under most circumstances, Izuku would be flustered about being so close to a lady (let alone a _very pretty lady_ ), but after everything that happened he just wanted to sleep again.

“You can, if you want,” Beruma whispered. 

“...I-I was muttering again, wasn’t I?” Izuku sighed.

“Yes, and it was cute,” the woman smiled as she nuzzled his head. “Go ahead, we’ll be here as you sleep.” She then went back to humming that quiet, beautiful song. As she did, Izuku felt his eyelids droop. That nice song, her soft gestures and sweet smell, how could a boy not fall asleep in such a kind embrace?

It was only another minute before Izuku did just that.

\---

_All Might was walking down the street after taking an elevator down and away from the building. He sighed as he patted his pocket, making sure the villain from earlier was still secure in the bottle. He knew he was harsh on that young man, but it was the truth. Even he needed to get One for All before becoming a hero. There was no-_

_He saw something falling from the corner of his eye. He turned to look. Was it a hero? Villain? As his eyes settled on the falling object, they widened when he saw it was the boy he had spoken to mere minutes ago. Why was he falling? Did he fall off the edge or…_

_Or did he jump!?_

_All Might shouted as he ran into the alley. He could risk a bit more Buff time to catch this young man. Sadly, he was too little too late. Before he could even begin to change, the young man’s body crunched into the alley floor. All Might was frozen in horror. He glanced up to see if there were any other silhouettes on the roof of the tower, but it was clear. That meant the boy had jumped. He jumped. This brilliant young man, whom All Might only wanted to protect from a dangerous occupation, jumped off a building._

_There was the chance he may still be alive, though. Humans are tougher than one would think. All Might yanked his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it with how shaky and sweaty his hands were. When he finally got it out, he struggled with the buttons on the screen. He couldn’t afford this hassle. Time was of the essence, and-_

_Did the area just get cold?_

_All Might heard a hissing sound, like wind blowing over sand. Looking back down the alley, he saw three round shadows around the boy’s body. He watched as they spiraled around, like a spinning top. All Might covered his mouth to hide his gasp as he saw three identical women with long white hair rise from the shadows. Were they villains? What did they want with the young man? He watched, peering around a dumpster, as they knelt down and each one rested a hand on the young man’s body._

_“Mend, little child,” one said._

_“Breathe the air around you,” the second one ordered._

_“See the sun again,” the last declared._

_At these words, the young man’s body began to shine. All Might could hear cracking noises, and saw the boy’s limbs straightening out. Were these strange women healing him? He watched for a couple minutes until his body stopped glowing. The women then stood up._

_“He will live,” the first one said._

_“His remaining wounds must heal through Human means,” the second one stated._

_“But we will be there for him,” the third one nodded._

_Then, just when All Might thought he couldn’t get more spooked, all three women slowly turned their heads to look at him._

_How did they even know he was there? The question was in his mind for but an instant before being replaced by the innate, primal urge to flee. He didn’t think they were villains, but he could feel they did not like him. He turned his head towards the entrance of the alley, just to see if there were any other witnesses, but almost coughed up blood when the three women were suddenly surrounding him. When did they get so close? He turned back to the boy real quick and saw that these were indeed the same women that were standing meters away less than a second prior._

_“You,” the first one blankly stated, towering over the withered hero._

_“You did not put him on the edge,” the second woman said, “but you did push him off.”_

_“Be glad his blood is not truly on your hands,” the third one glared, the only emotion seen on any of them._

_“Call for help,” the first woman ordered. “We will return soon.” Then the woman, to All Might’s further shock, held up the bottle that held the slime villain. How did she- “We will handle this one.”_

_Then all three were gone._

_\---_

It had been three days since that event. Three days since All Might said those cruel words that got a child killed. He knew young Midoriya had died there. What he didn’t know was how those women brought him back, nor who they even were. He could only hope he wouldn’t meet them again. Even now, remembering those blank, scarlet stares filled him with dread for reasons he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

He pushed those thoughts away as he hustled down the hospital hallway. He had been notified earlier that morning that Midoriya had woken up, and he needed to talk with the young man. He’d done a lot of thinking over the past few days, and knew what he needed to say now.

As he neared the room, he thought he heard laughing. Did Midoriya have other visitors? Might be a bit awkward trying to apologize if he did. Taking a breath, he raised his hand and softly knocked on the door. The laughter ceased, but one of the voices, a woman, shouted that he could enter. All Might stepped inside, but froze a few steps in. Midoriya was indeed awake, and he was with the three women from before. All Might had not seen them since that day, and he couldn’t find anyone matching their description anywhere in the hero databases. He still had no idea who they were, and their blank stares still gave him the shivers.

“Hello, Yagi Toshinori,” one of the women greeted. How did they learn his name?

“Um, h-hi,” the hero bowed a bit. “I need to talk to young Midoriya, if that is alright.” The three women looked at each other before turning to Midoriya, who shyly nodded.

“Alright,” another woman said as all three moved aside.

“Be respectful,” the third one ordered. All Might nodded before walking to the foot of the bed. Midoriya looked at him with a sullen expression. Makes sense, the last time they met he…

“Young man,” All Might started, “I...I wish to express my apologies for what I said. I saw your notebook earlier, and saw the utter brilliance it held. To hear you wanted to risk that mind doing something dangerous as hero work, I panicked and said things that were cruel and unforgivable. As a pro hero, I should never have said anything so discouraging, especially since it caused you to…” Izuku stared for a bit before sighing.

“Wasn’t really your fault,” Izuku replied. “Everything just built up over time, and you were just the last nail in my coffin.”

“If there’s anything I can do to make up for my error,” All Might continued, “just let me know, alright? I’m already covering the expenses for your hospital stay, but don’t hesitate to ask for anything else.”

“...We’ll see,” Izuku groaned as he lay back in his bed. “At the moment, I just...wanna get used to being alive again. And please don’t ask for details about _that_ can of worms.”

“I’m still trying to figure out what I saw after you fell,” the hero nervously chuckled. He glanced at the three women who were still standing to the side. All three were smiling, but All Might couldn’t help but feel like they were just _waiting_ for him to mess up somehow. “Speaking of whom, may I ask who you are, and how you know Midoriya?”

“You’ll learn our names later,” the one in the middle chipperly replied. 

“And we were assigned to protect Midoriya,” the one on the left explained.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t die again anytime soon,” the one on the right smirked, showing off a fang. “Something you failed to do, mister hero.”

“M-miss, he just apologized,” Izuku sighed. 

“I think I deserved that,” All Might admitted. “As I assume I won’t get any more answers, I will take my leave and let you recover. And again, I am truly sorry for what I did.” The hero bowed his head one more time before stepping out, leaving Izuku alone with the sisters. The instant he was gone, Izuku found himself being hugged from three separate directions. 

“That had to be so stressful!” Cerutie exclaimed.

“I was scared he’d say something mean!” Beruma whined.

Instead of speaking, Usui just squeaked as she hugged Izuku tight with her sisters. Izuku himself wanted to say something, but suddenly being hugged by three very pretty ladies had removed his capacity for speech. He was also confused by their temperament. The few hours he’d known them they were chipper and vibrant, and yet during All Might’s entire apology, they seemed cold and distant. Were they faking it? Pretending to be cold to All Might to drive their point home? Or were they pretending to be nice to Izuku to cheer him up?

“We’re not pretending, silly,” Usui giggled.

“Have I told you your muttering is cute?” Cerutie smiled. 

“His entire being is cute,” Beruma nuzzled his cheek with hers.

Before the cuddle puddle could progress anywhere significant, a quick set of footsteps approached Izuku’s door, their owner slamming it open with a loud, shaky gasp. A familiar voice followed.  
  
“I-Izuku...sweetie!” With a speed only a mother could achieve, Inko barrelled into her son, holding onto him like he would sprout wings and go flying away at any moment. Her cheeks were soaked, her tears rolling off and onto Izuku’s hospital gown.

Not wasting a second, she started, “Sweetie, I-I-I’m sorry I never noticed how you bad things had gotten. I should have asked you more, pressed more about how your day was and...I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you...” She fell into a sobbing heap, her grip steady in strength.

“I-it’s alright, mom,” Izuku stuttered, slowly returning the hug. “I kept it from you because I didn’t want you to worry. I’m sorry, too.”

The three demon women looked between each other, Beruma and Usui deferring to Cerutie after a moment. She cleared her throat, both Midoriyas looking her way. “Izuku, she knows. She knows about us, our mission, and the...circumstances under which we met.” Her ears drooped as she searched for her next words. Usui came to the rescue with, “Our services being free of charge, hereafter.” The three smiled at Inko and Izuku.

Inko looked back at him, “There’s a lot we have to discuss when we get home, but before anything else, honey, you’re not going back to Aldera. If they let everything stew and boil over to this point, it would be better to transfer you to a different school.”

“But where could I go?” Izuku asked quietly, his face still red from his earlier crying. “The other schools are too far, or-”

“We have a solution there,” Beruma smiled. 

“The three of us are qualified for teaching,” Cerutie grinned. “We can homeschool Midoriya ourselves. I feel that would be easier than trying to juggle moving him to a different school.”

“And you’d be willing to do that?’ Inko asked incredulously.

“Of course!” Cerutie continued. “We are willing to go the extra mile to help your son. He is our charge.”

“First things first though,” Usui pointed out. “Gotta wait for Izuku to get discharged. You still got a bit of healing and therapy to get through, young man.” Izuku blushed a bit at the moniker as his mom finally stopped hugging him. Hopefully this meant things really would get better.

\---

Bakugou Katsuki growled as he and his mom walked towards Izuku’s room that evening. He didn’t know why he had to do this. Was she expecting him to apologize? It’s not like his mom knew what he told that useless deku to do that day. 

Mitsuki gently knocked on the door before stepping in. He saw Inko first, sitting next to the bed with a box of takeout. In the bed itself was the pebble of the hour, deku. His green eyes fell on Katsuki and flickered with fear. Good. Deku remembered his place. He ignored his mom’s words, keeping focused on deku until he heard his mom say she and Inko were gonna step out into the hallway for a few minutes. When they did, Katsuki made sure the door was closed before turning back to the runt in the bed.

“...Just how stupid are you?” Katsuki started, watching as Izuku curled up a bit. “If you’re gonna kill yourself make sure you actually die, but I guess you’re too much of a deku to even do that right, huh?” He raised his hands, ready to use his quirk on deku if he tried saying anything. Deku was shaking, clearly and rightfully afraid of Katsuki’s own awesomeness. “Or are you just a masochist? Are you some sick fuck who likes being hurt? Do you-” 

His sentence was cut short when he felt several hands grab his arms from behind and lift him off the ground. Who the fuck was touching him? He was about to scream his question when a woman stepped in front of him. Who was she, and why the hell was she so damn tall? Looking her over, Katsuki _might_ have found her attractive if he weren’t so angry.

“Greetings, Bakugou Katsuki,” the woman said with an icy tone. “I’ve heard all about you.”

“Oh?” Katsuki sneered. “And just what did that useless deku-”

**_SLAP!_ **

Katsuki stopped speaking when the woman slapped him across his face. Her expression remained cold as he looked back at her, shocked that someone dared to do that.

“I wasn’t finished,” the woman hissed. “I’ve heard about what you’ve done. I know what you’d do again if you had the chance. So, consider this your warning.” The woman slowly removed her glove, and Katsuki’s brows furrowed when he saw she had legit claws on her fingers. She rubbed the tip of one such claw down his face, passing dangerously close to his eye. “If you try anything with Midoriya again, you will have to deal with us. And we will not be merciful.”

“Why are you defending him?” Katsuki growled. “He’s just a quirkless freak who deserves to die.” At this, the woman’s eye twitched. Katsuki was about to chalk up the victory of getting one on her before she yanked her claw down swiftly, leaving a shallow cut on his cheek.

“There’s your warning,” the woman growled as she put her glove back on. “Remove him.” Katuski found himself spinning around before being literally tossed out the door past the surprised mothers. He looked back, about to yell, but his voice was caught in his throat when he saw the three identical women glaring at him. Katsuki was not easily scared, but seeing all three of them like that made him shake just a tiny bit. He spat on the floor before turning and leaving. He didn’t need to do anything to deku, anyways. 

It was only after he left did the three women notice the faint, fleeting smell of brimstone in the room.

\---

As Izuku was recovering from his “discussion” with Bakugou, the boss lady he had met before, Luci, groaned and dropped her face to her desk down in Hell. Normally she took delight in her job, but things had been a bit rough lately. After a moment, she lifted her head just a bit to look at her aide, a short-haired demon lady with eyeglasses and Gucci-brand eyebags.

“Any word from up top?” Luci asked.

“Nothing yet,” the aide tiredly shook her head. Luci groaned in reply and buried her face in her arms again.

“It’s been a few days already,” Luci muffled. “Why haven’t they sent anything?”

“I’m confused too,” her aide shrugged. “Normally she’s more reliable than this...though that does beg the question of why you sent her in the first place. There were other better options, right Luci?”

“I sent her cause I knew she’d get the job done,” Luci replied. “And she’d get it done quick. Almost tempted to go up there and check on things myself.”

“Take me with you,” the tired demon lady requested. “Can’t get good coffee down here.”

“Nope. Too many at once and we’d get _their_ attention. No, just me...though I will bring back coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral - While writing the first chapter, it occurred to me that I never mentioned Luci's name last time. I'mma be calling her Luci for the duration of this fic rather than Lucifer cuz I don't wanna write that name. Personal issues.
> 
> Next time, Izuku goes home, gets a new room, and imitates and old man from Good Omens...kinda.


	3. How did all that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral - Hey guys, long time no see! Here's another chapter of Izuku the Helltaker as a Christmas Eve present XD Here we see Izuku get home, and see a few other things of interest.

Izuku was discharged from the hospital a week after waking. The doctors had requested he stay that long to make sure his injuries had all healed up properly. Even with the treatments, Izuku had to use a crutch for a while longer. The three demon sisters helped support him as he hobbled out of the hospital, and all three were ecstatic to see Izuku’s apartment for some reason.

“I dunno why you’re so excited,” Izuku said as the group hobbled up the steps of the apartment building. “I mean, our apartment really isn’t that exciting.” 

“It’s exciting because  _ you _ live there!” Beruma laughed.

“I wanna see what sort of place helped you maintain just how pure you are,” Ceruti smiled. 

“And don’t worry, we’ll find room so all of us’ll be comfy,” Usui gave his hair a mussy rustle. Izuku blushed a bit at the contact, still unused to such soft interactions.

“I-It really is just an apartment...” He just realized, his eyes going wide. “How’re you gonna find room?”   
  
Cerutie smugly grinned, “We have our ways.”   
  
“Don’t worry your adorable floofy little head about it,” Beruma giggled. 

The group continued to chatter and laugh as they approached the apartment building. The triplets got more excited as they took the elevator up. They were practically squealing when Inko finally unlocked the door and let them in. The three tall ladies left the Midoriyas at the doorway as they practically flew around the small domicile.

“It smells so nice!” Cerutie giggled.

“It feels so clean!” Berumi took a deep breath as she browsed the kitchen.

“Where’s his room?” Usui asked at least a half-dozen times before finally finding Izuku’s bedroom. When she did, she called the others over. 

“W-wait, please-” Izuku called out as he hobbled after them, but stopped when the triplets burst through his room and gave a very loud squeal of joy. He facepalmed in embarrassment at three pretty ladies looking at his collection. Speaking of his collection...he had the thought to diminish it a bit. All Might was still a hero, and he still admired the man, but…

His thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door slammed shut. One of the triplets stood in front of the door, a hard hat covering her head.

“W-what’s going on?” Izuku nervously asked.

“They’re doing some remodeling,” the tall lady smiled. “They’ll be done in a bit.”

“...O-okay,” Izuku nodded. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything, Cerutie.” She nodded and waved as Izuku hobbled away. She waved for several moments before stopping, her eyes scrunching a bit.

“...Did he...”

\---

The next few hours passed calmly, to the small family’s relief. After some time, Cerutie joined Izuku and Inko on the couch, watching the news about the most recent villain takedowns. Izuku offered to take drinks and snacks to the impromptu construction crew.

Cerutie hugged him, placing her chin on top of his head. “I’m sure they’d like that. Just leave it at the door and knock. We want a surprise reveal.” She released him from the hug and focused on the news, her gaze calculating.

Recovering from yet another blush, Izuku hobbled over to the kitchen and put together a snack tray with some boxes of pocky and bottles of ramune. 

“Can you handle that tray sweetie?” Inko asked, halfway up from the couch.

“I’ll be careful,” the greenette boy nodded, carefully holding the tray with one hand and his crutch with the other. As he neared his room he swore he heard a bulldozer in the distance and the beep of a large truck backing up. Too tired from the ten days of recovery he saved his questions for later, setting the tray by the door and knocking three times before scooting away. He heard of the girls inside shout a quick “Thank you!” as the door quickly opened and a pair of hands grabbed the snacks before the door closed just as quickly.

He turned around, finding Cerutie peeking into the hall. “They really don’t want to spoil the surprise,” she smiled wide. “You want a...ramoonee...too?”

“I’m good,” Izuku replied before hobbling back to the couch, trying to ignore the sounds of demolition behind his bedroom door. He returned to the couch, followed by Cerutie as the next news report came on.

_ “Our next story comes from Jaku City. The Hero Killer has struck again, almost claiming the life of Pro Hero Heavy Metal. While he survived the attack, Heavy Metal sustained injuries that will likely force him to retire from heroics. He made the following statement concerning the attack…” _

“How awful,” Inko gasped. Izuku nodded his agreement. It always hurt to see another good hero’s career get cut short.

“He’s wrong,” Cerutie said, suddenly sitting next to Izuku. The boy was a bit startled at how serious she was compared to her cheerful demeanor mere minutes ago. She glanced at Izuku with a serious expression. “The Hero Killer will get what is coming, and he will not like the outcome.”

Down the hall, the door to Izuku’s room quickly open and shut. The other two demon ladies donning reflective vests and hard hats emerged from the hallway and made a beeline for the greenette. They were both giving devilish smiles as they gently picked Izuku off the couch, slinging one of their arms under each of his.

“Room’s done!” Usui cheered.

“You’re gonna love it!” Beruma smirked. Izuku gave a nervous chuckle as the two triplets carried him to his bedroom, followed by Inko and Cerutie. Beruma kept smirking as she used her knee to open the door. Both humans gasped at what was inside.

Despite how small the apartment was, the room behind that door was immense. It was probably half the size of the entire apartment. The carpet was a dark red, and the walls a cozy white. Lining the wall opposite the door was a series of desks and bookcases, most of which were covered with Izuku’s notebooks and hero figurines. To the right of the door was a huge bed covered in black-and-red bedding. To the left was what looked like a giant nest-shaped bed covered in similar blankets. The walls still had hero posters covering them, but with the room’s new size they weren’t as crowded. 

It would also take Izuku a couple weeks to realize a few of the All Might posters were missing.

“Now I know what you’re thinking: trust us, we’ll get to the rest of the apartment.” Beruma’s smirk had gone proud.

“W-what?” Izuku stuttered even as the demons gently set him on his new bed, soon followed by the triplets sitting around him.

“Anyway,” Cerutie said, “do you still want to be a hero, Izuku?”

“You’d make a dang good one,” Usui nodded resolutely.

“With a heart as pure as yours, we know you’ll be great....” Beruma took his hand, “...after some training.”

This was all too much too fast for Izuku. So many conflicting thoughts fought for the chance to be heard first. The one that won out was, “But my leg-”

“Won’t get in the way of basic theory. We’ve been around long enough to learn a thing or three about fighting,” Cerutie puffed her chest out with pride, giving Izuku’s head a soft boop.

“Then when your leg heals, we implement theory with practice,” Beruma whispered.

“We know just the place,” Ususi beamed.

“...May I ask what kind of place?”

\---

Izuku groaned with effort as he tried pushing the dilapidated fridge through the sand. It had been another week since his release from the hospital (and a week since his apartment’s...alterations), and after his leg was all better the triplets had put him to work with weight training. Only, instead of lifting weights in a gym, they were having him move stuff around the junkyard known as Dagobah Beach. He was a scrawny teen, so it was not easy by any means. Meanwhile, the three demons were sitting on a nearby junk heap, muttering to themselves about something Izuku couldn’t quite catch. 

“Couldn’t I have started on something easier?” Izuku wheezed from exertion.

“This is to help figure out your baseline!” Cerutie called out.

“Once you’re done,” Beruma gave a thumbs up, “you’ll be able to throw fridges like paper balls!”

“Someone say ball?” Usui looked around frantically.

The other sisters laughed at Usui’s sudden antics, missing Izuku slip and cut his hand on the sharp edge of the fridge.. It wasn’t a bad cut (thankfully) but with how little the fridge had moved since he started had been grating on his nerves. Feeling a burst of frustration, he slammed into the side of the fridge with his hands, almost screaming in his effort.

“Just move already, you piece of-” Izuku started to yell before suddenly falling forward and faceplanting the sand. How did that happen? The fridge was in front of him. As he got up, he noticed the triplets had stopped talking and were all looking in his direction with looks of shock. What was going on? He turned to look at the fridge and was met with a curious sight.

Most of the fridge was gone. Like, literally gone. From Izuku’s perspective, it looked almost like someone had used an Erase tool on the fridge with how straight and smooth the gap was. Curiously, there were small black flames at a few spots on the fridge. Was he seeing that right? Izuku moved his hand up to wipe any sand from his eyes but stopped when he saw those same flames were currently covering his hands. They didn’t burn at all. In fact, the black fire felt rather cold on his hands.

Wait.

His hands were on fire.

…

**_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!”_ **

Izuku immediately shot to his feet and flailed his hands around, trying to extinguish the flames. He remembered reading somewhere that flames above a certain temperature burn away the pain receptors too quickly to actually feel the burn. Whether this was true or not he didn’t know, but he was too busy freaking out about the fact his hands were on fire. 

“Izuku!” Cerutie yelled as she grabbed him from behind, kneeling a bit to be his height. Her sisters each grabbed an arm and pulled it out straight, their eyes focused on the fire. “Izuku, calm down!”

_ “MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE!” _

“We know!” Usui whined, her ears pulled down.

“If these are what we think they are,” Beruma explained as she sniffed the wavy black flames, “we’ll need you to calm down before we can put them out!”

“It’s alright, Izuku,” Cerutie almost whispered in his ear. “Close your eyes and think of something calm. We’re right here, and we won’t let you get hurt.” 

Cerutie’s words made it through Izuku’s frantic thoughts, and after a few moments he closed his eyes. After a bit longer, his breathing slowed down. He wasn’t hurting. The flames were cold, but he could feel Beruma’s hand holding his own. The flames weren’t hurting him. They didn’t seem to be hurting her, either. He didn’t need to be scared now. He could feel the triplet’s hold on him lightening as his breath mellowed. Less than a minute later, he opened his eyes, and sighed with relief to see the flames were gone.

“W-what was that?” Izuku asked, still in fear at what happened. Rather than answer immediately, Cerutie turned to her sisters.

“Smells like brimstone,” Beruma declared.

“Colder than a winter midnight,” Usui whimpered.

“It’s official,” Cerutie nodded. “Midoriya...you have Pitchfire.”

She looked at her sisters, then begrudgingly admitted, “We’re gonna need a bigger teacher.”

\---

“So you’re sure I don’t have any burns?”

“For the third time, yes. Trust us.”

“It was fire.”

“But not as you know it.”

The triplets had taken Izuku back to the apartment, which had been made larger and far comfier than before. Izuku had tried to ask how they did it, but none of the sisters felt like talking. At the moment, they had spent the time reassuring Izuku that the fire did not hurt him.

“If it didn’t really hurt me, what was it exactly?” Izuku asked.

“We’re waiting for a better expert to come and explain,” Cerutie assured.

“We can use it, too,” Beruma continued, “but we don’t really have a grasp on the intricacies like the person we called.”

“You’ll like her!” Usui beamed. “Justice is a nice person!”

“She also has a bit of a soft spot for kids,” Cerutie pointed at Izuku. “I think she’ll-”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

“Oh that must be her!” Beruma smiled as she shot to her feet. “I’ll go let her in!’ She rushed to the door, watched by everyone, and quickly pulled it open. As she did, though, she froze. “O-Oh...H-hello.”

“Is it her?” Izuku asked, not able to see past Beruma’s large form. In response, she stepped aside and looked back at Izuku and her sisters, sweating nervously. The others turned white as a sheet when they saw who was at the door.

“Greetings,” Luci deadpanned from the doorway. “Mind if I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admiral - So, how many of you saw that coming? XD
> 
> Next time, we learn a bit more about what's going on with Izuku, a bit with All Might, and someone comes down for a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Admiral - So how was that for a first chapter? Was technically finished a couple weeks ago, but Drifter n I wanted to finish the second chapter before posting this. We aren't gonna commit to an update schedule like we are with Cobalt just because times are crazy. Hope ya stick around and see how things go!


End file.
